


This is the Life

by radiantdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, M/M, human!Cas, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilled tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean (:

Dean closed the door to his bedroom, slowly, deliberately, his eyes locked on the floor as he clenched his jaw, the muscles rolling beneath his skin. His back was turned toward the bed, and Cas could only see the stressed hunch of his shoulders, draped by the old and faded t-shirt.

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Dean asked quietly, looking just barely over his shoulder at Cas as he released his grip on the doorknob. The ex-angel could now seen Dean’s profile, the sharp line of his jaw and the shadow of his furrowed brow over his cheekbones.

“No, I haven’t lost my mind,” Cas said, taking a step away from the bed toward Dean. “I thought that, since I am no longer an angel, I should learn other methods of defense. The possibility of accompanying you on your trips in the future did cross my mind.”

“God, I don’t want you anywhere near this, Cas!” Dean said, his voice carrying a hint of exasperation, almost even desperation, as he finally turned to face Cas. “That world of monsters and ghosts, it all sucks you in, and you can’t get out.”

“I was a part of that world,” Cas said, furrowing his brow slightly as he felt a distinct sense of offense at Dean’s words. “Am I nothing more than that to you?”

“No,” Dean said quickly, his eyes widening slightly. “No, Cas, you are so much more than that. But you were an angel, you’re not anymore.” His words were becoming quieter as he spoke, and his eyes drifted from Cas’s down to the ex-angel’s lips, his collarbones. He took another step forward and rested his hands on Cas’s shoulders. “You’re human now,” he continued, his lips moving just enough to form the words. “You’re vulnerable. I don’t… I don’t want to even risk losing you to a lifestyle I’ve battled for so long.”

“You’re worried about me,” Cas observed quietly, his words carrying a lilt of surprise as his eyes grazed over Dean’s features.

Dean nodded in response, his tongue snaking out to swipe across his lips. It was a moment before he cleared his throat and lifted his eyes to meet Cas’s again. “Yeah,” he admitted. “Yeah, I’m worried about you. Being human is- is new to you, and I don’t want you getting mixed up in stuff you can’t handle.”

Cas hesitated for a moment before reaching up and wrapping his fingers around Dean’s forearms. He moved his hands along Dean’s arms until he could grasp the fingers that rested upon his own shoulders, prying them gently from his body. Cas gently took the hunter’s hands in his, holding them between the two men and looking down at their intertwined fingers.

“Fine,” he said softly, glancing up at Dean from beneath his lashes. “You’ve convinced me. I won’t try to become a hunter. If only to settle your nerves.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said. His voice was soft in an effort to match Cas’s tone, but it still carried a sort of inevitable, rough edge to it. 

The ex-angel sighed dramatically, and he squeezed Dean’s hands for a moment before tugging him closer. “Though I was looking forward to spending the extra time with you,” he murmured, the breath of his words brushing like a warm caress over Dean’s lips and cheeks.

“I think,” Dean practically stammered, taking a moment to clear his throat. His heart was practically jumping out of his chest at their sudden proximity. “I think we could find other ways to spend time together.”

“Like what?” Cas murmured, cocking an eyebrow. The expression carried all the weight of heavy expectation. 

Dean took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the deep, endless blue that were Cas’s as he leaned in, finally closing his eyes in the split second before their lips met. “Something along those lines,” he mumbled.


End file.
